Tear Drop of a Space Pirate
by Little-Ryoko
Summary: A sad story of how Ryoko's emotions taking her away from Tenchi, a true Tear Jerker (My First Fan Fic, please rate)
1. Tear Drop of a Space Pirate

*~Tear Drop of a Space Pirate~*  
-----------------------------  
~*The Night Before*~  
"Stop it Tenchi, why are you standing up for her, why tenchi why!" Ryoko screamed, her face  
  
soaked with hot tears. Tenchi replied camly "Ryoko, please don't make a huge deal of this."   
  
Ryoko stared around the room as if suddenly admiting defeat, then her eyes shifted and she  
  
screamed "Tenchi Ayeka is a lieing bitch-" the rest of what she said could not be made out   
  
because Ryoko had jumped at Ayeka, tearing at her face. Without thinking Tenchi reacted, he  
  
jumped infront of Ayeka and pushed Ryoko with all his might, making her colapse backwards.   
  
Ryoko's eyes softend, and became glazed over, she looked up at Tenchi's face, more tears   
  
filled to the brim of her eyes, she blinked and they spilled out. Tenchi tried to say he was  
  
sorry, but Ryoko had already risen to her feet and fled the room.  
  
~*The Next Day~*  
It was a average Sunday evening at the Masaki house, Sasami was preparing a delicous meal   
  
while Mihoshi was "trying" to set the table. As usual Washu was in her lab testing some  
  
"wonderful" new invention of hers. Tenchi and Ayeka were just lazing about, but Ryoko was no  
  
where in sight. Tenchi was relaxing in the hammock on one of the Jurian trees, as he yawned   
  
he manged to mummble "I wonder what Ryoko is up to, its getting dark", Ayeka replied in   
  
disgust, "Oh Tenchi you worry too much, you know how Ryoko can be." Tenchi swung his legs   
  
out of the hammock and started to walk for home, "I guess your right Ayeka, mmm, I can smell   
  
Sasami's seafood gumbo all the way from here!" The two set back along the peacful forest  
  
trail, unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching their every move. Once Tenchi and Ayeka  
  
were safely out of sight Ryoko let out a silent tear of pain, she flew high into the dim  
  
sky to see a better view of her surroundings. Her face lined with tears she flew into the   
  
sunset, feeling forgoten and alone. Meanwhile the whole Masaki family was sitting down to  
  
a table full of steaming food that was making their mouths water. Mihoshi said with that   
  
absent minded tone "Hmm.. I wonder where Ryoko has gotten too, she never misses a good   
  
meal." As if it made no diffrence, everyone started to bury their faces in their plates of   
  
food... Ryoko sat in the dark on a boulder that stood right next to a small creek   
  
that broughtmemorys rushing back."Oh Tenchi, I remember how you brought a smile onto my   
  
face, even when I felt like the whole world was crumbling before my feet. You were always   
  
here for me,waiting, watching me as if I, Ryoko, ment something special to you. It is hard   
  
to think that all those years I was just seen through your eyes as one of the others, not   
  
special in any way. But now I see, you don't need me here any more than any other girl. When   
  
my name comes to your lips you think nothing of it, I'm even starting to wonder if you ever   
  
even wanted me here at all..." Ryoko's face twisted in pain, as if salt had just been rubbed   
  
in her wound of emotions, she let out a cry and rolled into the grass, she spread her legs   
  
and arms and stared into the sky as if it had answers for her. Tears trickled down her face   
  
into her hair and ears. "Tenchi how could you lead me on and then drop me like this, I   
  
thought you were better, but I see my heart has just lead me into another dead end!" She   
  
pulled her body from the ground, and flew away silently. She stopped abruptly, turned her   
  
wet face backtoward the Masaki Shrine, she took a big breath of air and said in a whisper "I   
  
wish you, my Tenchi the best of the years to come, do well without me." She turned fast,   
  
like she could not stand to see one more glimpse of this place and flew away, never to be   
  
heard from again. 


	2. Memorys of Forgotten Things

Chapter 2  
  
*~Memorys of Forgotten Things~*  
------------------------------------------  
  
~ 2 Years Later ~  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi! Stop! Wait for me Tenchi!" Ryoko ran down what seemed like a never ending  
  
pathway, she tried to scream out but no noise came from her mouth. She saw Tenchi's back,   
  
that was slowly walking further and further from her.. Suddenly her legs felt like putty,   
  
she could not move them, Ryoko began to panic as she sank down into a never ending pit  
  
of darkness. "Tenchi! Tenchi! Help me! Save me!".. Ryoko sat up, her body soaked in   
  
a cold sweat, her whole body was shaking out of controll and tear stains were dry on  
  
her face. She shakily stood up, and told herself "Its okay, it was just a dream, I'm still  
  
here, its okay, its okay.." she jumped out of bed and washed her face, trying to wash away  
  
the nightmare that seemed like she was still in.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tenchi stumbled down stairs still dressed in his clothes he had worn last night, he let out  
  
a monster of a yawn. Sasami ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve, "Tenchi! Tenchi! Guess  
  
what!" Tenchi smiled and replied, "What is it Sasami?", Sasami's face lit up and she said,  
  
"I've prepared a wonderful meal for our breakfast today and its time to eat so come on!"  
  
Tenchi followed her wearily and took his seat at the table, he looked over at Ryoko's empty  
  
seat and got a hurt look on his face. Ayeka noticed him staring over at the spot again and   
  
she said in a cheerful voice, "Tenchi, did you sleep well?" He did not reply for a second  
  
then he was snapped back to reality and he replyed shortly, "Yes, I did." After a quiet   
  
breakfas Tenchi announced that he was going to take a short walk and Washu offered to   
  
join him. Tenchi set out into the brisk morning air with Washu by his side, they walked in  
  
silence for a short while, then Tenchi said, "Washu, do you ever think about that night?" As  
  
if she was expecting this question she sighed deeply and replied, "Every night Tenchi, Every  
  
night.."  
  
*~*~*  
Ryoko pulled her hair back into a tight bun and pulled on a skirt and blouse quickly, she   
  
checked the clock and let out a sigh and said, "Damn late again." She ran down the apartment  
  
building stairs, her footsteps echoing down the stairway. "Okay get it together Ryoko, you  
  
are going to get yourself fired for the third time if you don't get your ass to work   
  
earlier!" She had resorted to talking to herself to subside with her lonliness, and she  
  
knew it had become a habbit. Speeding down the highway, Ryoko tried to pull her mind back  
  
to her "New" life, but it kept going back to things she had told herself over and over were  
  
part of her past.  
  
*~*~*  
Once Tenchi and Washu returned to the Shrine they both gave eachother "The Look" that had  
  
been being passed around ever since Ryoko's dissapearence. They embraced in a long deep  
  
hug and tears came to Washu's eyes, she let a muffled, "Tenchi I just miss her so much."   
  
Tenchi loosend his arms from around her and said, "Then lets find her Washu! Come on!" She  
  
gave him a crazy look of confusion and replied, "What on Earth do you mean Tenchi?" He   
  
walked to the living room, sat on the couch, kicked off his shoes and finaly he said,   
  
"Well we all know Ryoko, and we all know although she hides her emotions, she still is   
  
actually very sensitive" Washu crossed her arms and said in a joking tone, "So what are you  
  
getting at then.." Tenchi looked her in the eyes and in a hushed voice said, "Well I know  
  
she still remembers and misses us so lets just do it, lets go on a search and find her."  
  
Washu started to get all technical with it, giving him all the reasons why they were   
  
in-capable of being able to find Ryoko, but eventualy Tenchi won her over, and they both   
  
had a satisfied grin stretched over their faces.  
  
*~*~*  
Will they ever find Ryoko again or will she be lost forever, and maybe even eventually  
  
push all memorys of Tenchi and the group to the back of her mind and forget? Chapter 3  
  
will be coming soon! 


	3. The Search

Chapter 3  
  
*~The Search~*  
---------------  
Ryoko dashed in through the office door, her boss stood waiting, "Well well, is it not   
  
little miss Ryoko.. Hmm.. Now what did I tell you would happen the next time you were  
  
tardy?" Ryoko stared at her toes and mummbled a apoligy. "That is not good enough this  
  
time Ryoko!" Her boss's eyes were blood shot and he looked like his head was about to  
  
pop right off, so she decided to switch to plane B. "Sir, I'm very sorry I was tardy again  
  
please oh please-" she dropped to her knees and in a fake crying tone she whisperd "do not   
  
fire me I'll do better next time!" Without another glance her boss (Mr.Ravitz) shouted,   
  
"Ryoko you are fired and that is that! Now get your things and get out of my office!" Ryoko  
  
got a hurt look on her face, her chin trembled a bit, but she went without another word.  
  
As she was jamming things from her desk into a small cardboard box and throwing out a few   
  
cuss words along with them she saw something that made her stop and stare for a minute. Her   
hands trembling she ran her finger along the glass of a old dusty picture frame that had   
been jammed at the back of her drawer. She blew the rest of the dust from the glass, and   
there, inside the picture frame was a photo clip of her and Tenchi, he had his arm around   
her neck and Ryoko was giving him a "lay off" look. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she   
was jolted from her thoughts when her boss burst into her room and said, "Here is your last   
pay check-" he acted like he wanted to say something else, instead he left the room in a   
hurry.  
  
*~*~*  
Tenchi and Washu both scrammbled into Washu's lab, Washu took a seat on her floating   
  
cushion and Tenchi stood behind her. Washu crossed her legs, cracked her fingers and popped  
  
her neck, then she started to type rapidly on her keyboard. Screens popped up over the   
  
entire room. Tenchi tried to lean on one and fell right through it, he jumped back up  
  
with a gigantic sweat drop on his forehead. Washu rolled her eyes then cleared her throat  
  
as if preparing herself to explain all of what she had just done. "So, uh, Washu what does  
  
all this mean?" Tenchi said in a sheepish voice. A small grin came over her face then a   
  
pointer appeared in her right hand. "Well its really quite simple for the most loved genious  
  
in the whole universe!" Two of Washu's little robot cheerleaders popped ontop of her   
  
shoulders and chanted, "Washu Washu she's our Genious if she can't do it, you sure can't!"  
  
Washu grinned again then said, "Ah-hem, these screens you see are information about Ryoko,  
  
from where she was last seen to what she ate for dinner the night before! So, now here is  
  
our job, we have to sort through all of this and try to make some sense of it. So come on  
  
get started, I had my 'Mega Printer 3000' print it ALL out for us!" Washu whirled around  
  
and there sat a pile of paper 10 feet tall, Washu let out a sigh and the whole mountain  
  
of paper work came tumbling down on them. Tenchi sat up and said, "Well then, uh, lets   
  
get busy" ~.~  
  
*~*~*  
"God Damnit, why the hell does this always happen to me! Why cant that stupid prick screw  
  
up some other persons life!" Ryoko kicked at a can as she walked down the crowded side walk  
  
with her box of office supplies that was now worthless to her, except for one thing. Ryoko  
  
looked into the box and smiled happily at the picture of her and Tenchi together. Her smile  
  
left her face as fast as it had come, "Now what the hell am I supposed to do!" She hung  
  
a left and walked into the first Caffe she came accross. She plopped into a cheap red booth  
  
and dropped her box of junk in the seat next to her, a friendly looking waitress glided  
  
up to her and said in a too cheerful voice, "What can I get for you today miss?" Ryoko shot  
  
her a distrubed look then asked if they had any hard liquor, because she sure did need it.  
  
The waitress's face turned into a frown, "No, I dont think so, I can get you some coffee   
  
though". Ryoko sneered at her and said, no I'm fine just get me a coke. Once the waitress  
  
left her she let out a big breath and slumped down into the booth to try to figure out  
  
what she was going to do next. A idea popped into her head, but she immediatly disgarded it.  
  
Then she thought again and said out loud, "Space Pirating was sure fun!" The Caffe went  
  
silent and every head turned to look at her. She quickly added in, "I mean.. uh.. on that  
  
new game... they uh.. just came out with." The talking continued and Ryoko relaxed, "I   
  
really need to stop thinking out loud, Doh!" Thw waitress set down Ryoko's coke and gave her  
  
a straw, Ryoko took a sip then was lost in thought again. After half an hour she finaly  
  
smiled and walked out the door without paying or caring. Leaving behind her coke and her  
  
her last memory of Tenchi, sitting alone in the booth. 


	4. A Change For The Worst

Chapter 4  
  
*~A Change For The Worst~*  
---------------------------  
Ryoko clenched and un-clenched her shaking fists as she sat across the National Jurian Bank  
  
on a wooden bench, she was dressed in a heavy leather jacket, with matching tight leather  
  
pants. Sunglasses hid her eyes and she wore a backwards baseball cap ontop of her teal  
  
colored hair. She had been sitting there, thinking if the actions she had taken were the  
  
right ones to take, she was very quiet on the outside but on the inside she was argueing  
  
with herself, "Leaving Earth was the best move for me! I'm not ment to be there, I'm a   
  
Space Pirate, thats what I do, thats who I am! No one wanted me there, and now, they   
  
probably don't even think about me at all!" But she was as far from the truth as she   
  
was from Earth...  
  
*~*~*  
Tenchi sat upon a boulder that sat right next to a peaceful stream, he looked into the sky  
  
and said outloud, "Ryoko where are you?" He heard something in the stream, he looked down   
  
in time to see a little school of fish swim past him. His eyes shifted to the grass, and he  
  
saw something that caught his attention. He hopped off the rock and knelt down, he picked up  
  
a small shred of fabric that he immediatly remembered. He turned it over and over in his   
  
hands, "This is a piece of Ryoko's dress, could it be this is where she was?" He lay down  
  
in the same position Ryoko had been the day she left the Masaki Family, he closed his eyes  
  
and dirfted off into another world. A twig being snapped somewhere in the distance woke  
  
him up, he rubbed his eyes and noticed that the sun was setting already. He twisted around  
  
and saw Washu and Ayeka walking towards him, Tenchi stood and began to brush leaves off of  
  
his shirt. They both looked excited, they said in unicine, "Tenchi guess what!" He still  
  
looked a little sleepy and he blinked a few times then replied, "Whats up you two?" They  
  
gave eachother reassuring glances then Washu piped up, "Well, we think we may have a lead  
  
on Ryoko."  
  
*~*~*  
Ryoko finaly stood, she cracked her knuckles and popped her neck. She looked both ways  
  
a little nervously then dashed in through the revolving doors, at the front enterence of the  
  
Bank. Inside it seemed very cheery, the woman and men at the front desks were smiling at  
  
the customers and handing them loads of papers at the same time. A man approached her and  
  
she stiftend, then relaxed when he said, "How may I help you?" She ignored him and continued  
  
to walk towards the heavily gaurded door that she knew lead to the Vault. The man scratched  
  
his head then walked back to his desk, keeping both eyes on Ryoko. The gaurds stony eyes  
  
followed Ryoko, she approached them and said in a sweet tone, "I have been having a bit of a   
  
problem could I talk with you about it?" The gaurds cracked a smile and said, "What is it   
  
miss?" Ryoko acted quickly, she did a round kick and knocked the first gaurd straight in the  
  
jaw then did a upper cut punch with as much force as she could into the second gaurd's   
  
gut. She threw off her heavy clothes and was changed into her battle suit just as fast,  
  
there was a loud alarm going off in her ears and red lights were flashing, but she kept  
  
her cool and blasted open the doors the two gaurds had been gaurding. Once through the doors  
  
she ran down the long hallway. Two gaurds where on her tail, she looked over her shoulder  
  
as she sprinted down the coridor, Ryoko formed a energy sword and turned to face them.  
  
As soon as the gaurds saw her face and recognized her as the demon she really was they  
  
hesitated for a minute, but they continued to chase her. Once Ryoko and the gaurds  
  
were face to face, she took action. Swiftly she made a move towards one of the gaurds but  
  
missed, then she tried one more time and hit him in the side, blood came gushing out  
  
and he held his side in pain. The other gaurd yelled furiously and attacked Ryoko, but  
  
she shot a blast into him and both gaurds lay motionless on the floor. For the first time  
  
in years Ryoko grinned, a grin of complete satisfaction. The next obsticale was even easier,  
  
the room she entered was filled with red lasers, that, if you even breathed on would  
  
send off a blast that could kill any "normal" human. Ryoko glided through them and said  
  
to herself, "This is too easy!" She laughed, but was stopped because at the end of the room  
  
stood two huge metal robots, heavily armored and ready to strike and kill. She shifted her  
  
eyes and took her surroundings in, then, in the blink of an eye, she shot a blast into  
  
the head of the first robot, making a explosion, the dust cleared and the robot shined,  
  
not a scratch. She sighed then said, "Come on guys, lets make this easy-" before she could  
  
finish she was hit in the back, she fell to her knees, then looked up to see the robots  
  
fist imbeded in her back. Her eyes turned red and she vicously destroyed both robots with  
  
no mercy. The whole room was filled with smoke, she walked through it towards the Vault  
  
door. A horrible frown was on her face, she reached up and wiped a trickle of blood   
  
from her forehead, she examined the Vault door, "Hmmm... lets see" a green energy ball  
  
appeared on her finger tip, she turned sideways and shot it towards the center of the  
  
Vault. The door crumbled to pieces and Ryoko looked shocked, "Wow! Damn I'm good!" She  
  
walked through the destroyed enterence and got to work on collecting all the millions  
  
upon millions of dollars inside, she threw them into a bag she was carrying with her, but  
  
she was disturbed by what seemed like the whole army that came rushing towards her. "Shit,  
  
time to go!" Ryoko summoned Ryo-oki that came blasting through the ceiling of the bank,  
  
she winked at the Jurian Guards that were still rushing towards her then teleported into  
  
Ryo-oki. Once inside her battle ship Ryo-oki she took controll, she sat down in her  
  
floating chair, put her hands on the controll center balls, and shouted to Ryo-oki, "Lets  
  
get the hell out of her Ryo-oki!" In response Ryo-oki let out a "Meooooowwww" and blasted  
  
off into space, leaving the gaurds in the dust.  
  
*~*~*  
Tenchi's mouth dropped open, then he snapped himself out of it and swallowed hard. Washu   
  
cleared her throat and drew a folded piece of paper from her back pocket, let me read you  
  
something Tenchi, Washu brought the paper up to her eyes and read, "The Space Pirate Ryoko  
  
is at it again, after her many years of crime in the past Ryoko has come back to cause  
  
havock to the Universe again! Last night she was caught robbing the Jurian National Bank  
  
she did escape and police are searching for her now-" Washu stopped and looked up at Tenchi,  
  
he had a sad and mad expression on his face, he finaly spoke, "Washu what does this mean.."  
  
She thought for a minute then replied, "Well you can take this as good news or bad news   
  
Tenchi. Good news, we know she is still alive. Bad news, if the police can't find her,  
  
we are going to have a problem too." 


	5. Friend or Foe

Chapter 5  
  
*~Friend or Foe~*  
------------------  
"The silence of Space is unbearable, it never ends.." Ryoko was half asleep, she lay in her   
  
controll chair of Ryo-oki, arms sprawled out and her legs were crossed, her eyes were open  
  
but she was not completly awake. After a few minutes she stirred, and stood to her feet,   
  
"Time to get going Ryo-oki" Ryoko said, as if her battleship was thinking this too, it took  
  
off at a anormously fast pace. Ryoko walked to the edge, where she looked into the darkness  
  
of space, she glanced at her feet and saw the bag of money she managed to steal, she frowned  
  
and kicked the bag to the other side of the ship. Ryoko touched her foread and winced, she  
  
checked her hand for blood, but there was none, she floated into the bathroom and peared   
  
into her mirror. Her forehead had a nasty looking gash on it, the blood had dried already,  
  
Ryoko muttered to herself, "I need a bath." Settling for a shower instead, Ryoko began to  
  
undress, moving slowly she pulled off her shirt and jeans. She moved over to the mirror and  
  
examined her body for any battle marks, but found none. The water was hot and welcoming, she  
  
tugged off her underwear and slid into the shower.  
  
*~*~*  
"Tenchi! Are you sure about this?" Washu asked in a soft tone, Tenchi gazed into her eyes  
  
and without any hesitation he said, "Washu, this is the most sure I've ever felt about  
  
anything, we are going to find her.." He looked around nervously, then walked into the   
  
Police Ship that Kiyone had lent them for the trip. Washu, Ayeka, and Kiyone followed after  
  
him. Once inside Kiyone told them all to take a seat, "Come on you three, get settled  
  
it is going to be a long trip." Kiyone said that with a little too much worry in her tone,  
  
that made Tenchi squirm in his seat uncomfertably. Ayeka glanced at him and gave him a  
  
reassuring look, then they were off, off into space, to find Ryoko..  
  
*~*~*  
Ry-oki speed by a patroll car, the driver imediatly started to follow them. A screen popped  
  
up inside the ship, the chief was on it and was saying, "Space Pirate Ryoko, we order you  
  
to slow down immediatly or we will open fire!" Ryoko came running from the shower,  
  
shampoo still in her hair, she had no time to dress, she almost slipped as she plopped into   
her chair and said,"God damnit Ryo-oki, you better go fast this time girl!" They knocked it   
into over drive and the space police took up in the chase. Ryoko's eyes were darting around  
  
looking for the nearest escape route, it seemed like the whole fleet was chasing her. "Okay  
  
Ryo-oki, this is our chance to get away!" Ryoko said as she saw a cluster of Meteorites  
  
float by, she did a quick turn and was hidden behind the Meteorites just before the police  
  
cruisers flew past. Ryoko let out a purely evil laugh then said, "Now we have you! Open  
  
fire Ryo-oki!" Beams of orange and red lights came blasting from her Battleship, they  
  
pierced the Police Ships and blew them to bits in a blink of a eye. Ryoko commanded Ryo-oki  
  
to do a fly by and make sure there were no survivers. There were none, or so she thought.  
  
Ryoko was settling back down in her chair when suddenly a corpse of one of the police  
  
banged into her front shield, it scared her so much she jumped out of her chair. She  
  
looked at the face of the young man, then in disgust turned and headed back to get some   
  
clothes on. She mummbled, "Well so much for a refreshing shower.."  
  
*~*~*  
Once they reached Space Kiyone switched her ship into Auto and left her seat to see how   
  
everyone was holding up. She opened the sliding door and peaked in. Washu and Tenchi were   
all sitting about, it was completly silent. Then Tenchi cracked one off on purpose,  
  
and just happy for the break in the silence everyone burst into laughter. Ayeka  
  
came back in from the bathroom and immediatly smelled it, she skreached, "Hey someone  
  
farted!" This made things even more funny, for some reason, and everyone laughed  
  
harder. Ayeka's cheeks turned pink and she said, "Well I can't believe you think I did  
  
this!" Washu snorted she was laughing so hard, then Ayeka joined in, and for once they  
  
all forgot their worrys, for now. 


	6. True Love?

Chapter 6  
  
*~True Love?~*  
--------------  
This scene was a true kodak moment, Tenchi was laying on the couch, arms sprawled out and   
  
Ayeka in a simular position on the floor mat below Tenchi. Washu and Kiyone were both   
  
basicaly drowning in their own drool, they were also both in a deep sleep. Snoring filled  
  
the whole Ship when suddenly a crash brought them all jumping to their feet. As a reflex  
  
Washu jumped up and lunged for her floating cushion, but she grabbed air when she jumped up  
  
and she fell on her nose. Blushing, she sat up and rubbed her forehead, Kiyone, Ayeka, and  
  
Tenchi were all already in the Control area of the Ship (unlike Washu huh?). Washu scratched  
  
her head and stumbled into the Control room, Ayeka and Tenchi's mouths were hanging open  
  
and Kiyone had a shocked look on her face, like she had just eatin a sour lemon. Washu began  
  
to say, "What in the hell are all you staring... at-" immediatly Washu's mouth dropped also.  
  
Tenchi finaly lifted a finger, and said in a idiotic voice, "Washu, theres a planet in our  
  
windshield!" Everyone's forhead developed a humongous sweatdrop on them and in unicine the  
  
group toppeled over with shocked smiles on their faces.  
  
*~*~*  
It was obvious Ryoko was not in high spirits, her tail was swishing to and froe as she ley  
  
stretched out on the ground. Her face twisted into a small grin then she started to speak  
  
what she was thinking, "Geesh Ryo-oki! Why the hell am I even thinking about that dumb ass  
  
Tenchi! I have millions of Jurain bucks here and I'm worrying about Tenchi!" Her own words  
  
comferted her and she went back to counting out her money, which was stacked up in a   
  
mountainous pile infront of her. She finaly tired of counting her money, and decided to stop  
  
at 126 million. Ryo-oki sighed softly as she swiftly darted through a mass of meteors, only  
  
Ryoko understood what the creature had said, and in response she said softly, "Your right  
  
Ryo-oki, its time." Without another thought Ryoko shifted Ryo-oki into over time and speed  
  
back towards a forgoten planet, she called "Earth".  
  
*~*~*  
Washu was busily fiddling around with her portable lap top she had brought just incase  
  
they had been stupid enough to crach their spaceship into a small planet. The others were  
  
not making themselves very useful, they just lay about waiting for the smart one of the   
  
bunch to figure out their problems. Almost everyone but Washu was starting to drift off  
  
when suddenly Washu slammed her laptop shut and chanted, "I've got it! I've got it!" Her   
  
extra pair of little Washu cheerleaders popped ontop of her shoulders and did a dance to  
  
match her victory. By now they were all glaring at her and thinking the same thing, "Just  
  
fix this Washu!!!". A claw like metal contraption appeared infront of Washu, it was glowing  
  
neon blue. Washu pulled on her rubber scientific genious gloves and carfeully attached the   
  
claw to the planet, it sank its sharp metal fingers into the planet's surface and Washu   
  
said, "Okay, this would be a good time to take cover." She slowly crouched down and hid   
  
behind a desk as Tenchi, Ayeka, and Kiyone speed past her, with worried expressions on their  
  
faces. "3..2.. 1!!" Washu screamed, then, a blinding beam of light erupted from the planet  
  
and it was gone in one fast explosion. Tenchi dared to come from his hiding spot, he peeked  
  
his head out and saw Washu, sitting on the floor, her eyes were swirls, and she was   
  
completly covered in soot. The two others followed and they all once again had the same  
  
shocked looks on their faces..  
  
*~*~*  
Ryoko was hungrily biting into a fresh apple that was spritzing juice on her face, making it  
  
very sticky. Ryo-oki sat quietly, ideling in the darkness of space. Ryoko said between   
  
chomping on the crisp apple, "Ryo-oki... what was.. that.. loud noise?" After she finished  
  
making a pig of herself she looked up and was face to face with a Polic Cruieser. Her apple  
  
core dropped to the ground and in a flash she sprinted to her seat and yelled, "Ryo-oki get  
  
us out of her, and hurry it up!" Ryoko wiped her face on her sleeve and her eyes darted   
  
around, wondering why the cruieser was not making any moves. Without a care she blasted  
  
away in a rush, she looked back and still the Police Ship did not budge. She smiled to her  
  
self and whispered, "Hey, they are scared of me aren't they! HAHAHA!" She rolled around  
  
triumphantly and cackled like a whitch.  
  
*~*~*  
Kiyone mummbled, "Hey Tenchi, that ship looked a lot like-" Tenchi nodded, and did not need  
  
her to say another word. They snapped out of it and Kiyone directed the Ship to follow  
  
the other Space Ship that seemed to have been hidden behind the planet they had just   
  
disposed of. Slowly they followed, but keeping out of site, Washu suggested to message  
  
the other ship, but Tenchi shook his head and kept his eyes on the other ship that   
  
resembled one he remembered well.. Ryo-oki.Chapter 6  
  
*~True Love?~*  
--------------  
This scene was a true kodak moment, Tenchi was laying on the couch, arms sprawled out and   
  
Ayeka in a simular position on the floor mat below Tenchi. Washu and Kiyone were both   
  
basicaly drowning in their own drool, they were also both in a deep sleep. Snoring filled  
  
the whole Ship when suddenly a crash brought them all jumping to their feet. As a reflex  
  
Washu jumped up and lunged for her floating cushion, but she grabbed air when she jumped up  
  
and she fell on her nose. Blushing, she sat up and rubbed her forehead, Kiyone, Ayeka, and  
  
Tenchi were all already in the Control area of the Ship (unlike Washu huh?). Washu scratched  
  
her head and stumbled into the Control room, Ayeka and Tenchi's mouths were hanging open  
  
and Kiyone had a shocked look on her face, like she had just eatin a sour lemon. Washu began  
  
to say, "What in the hell are all you staring... at-" immediatly Washu's mouth dropped also.  
  
Tenchi finaly lifted a finger, and said in a idiotic voice, "Washu, theres a planet in our  
  
windshield!" Everyone's forhead developed a humongous sweatdrop on them and in unicine the  
  
group toppeled over with shocked smiles on their faces.  
  
*~*~*  
It was obvious Ryoko was not in high spirits, her tail was swishing to and froe as she ley  
  
stretched out on the ground. Her face twisted into a small grin then she started to speak  
  
what she was thinking, "Geesh Ryo-oki! Why the hell am I even thinking about that dumb ass  
  
Tenchi! I have millions of Jurain bucks here and I'm worrying about Tenchi!" Her own words  
  
comferted her and she went back to counting out her money, which was stacked up in a   
  
mountainous pile infront of her. She finaly tired of counting her money, and decided to stop  
  
at 126 million. Ryo-oki sighed softly as she swiftly darted through a mass of meteors, only  
  
Ryoko understood what the creature had said, and in response she said softly, "Your right  
  
Ryo-oki, its time." Without another thought Ryoko shifted Ryo-oki into over time and speed  
  
back towards a forgoten planet, she called "Earth".  
  
*~*~*  
Washu was busily fiddling around with her portable lap top she had brought just incase  
  
they had been stupid enough to crach their spaceship into a small planet. The others were  
  
not making themselves very useful, they just lay about waiting for the smart one of the   
  
bunch to figure out their problems. Almost everyone but Washu was starting to drift off  
  
when suddenly Washu slammed her laptop shut and chanted, "I've got it! I've got it!" Her   
  
extra pair of little Washu cheerleaders popped ontop of her shoulders and did a dance to  
  
match her victory. By now they were all glaring at her and thinking the same thing, "Just  
  
fix this Washu!!!". A claw like metal contraption appeared infront of Washu, it was glowing  
  
neon blue. Washu pulled on her rubber scientific genious gloves and carfeully attached the   
  
claw to the planet, it sank its sharp metal fingers into the planet's surface and Washu   
  
said, "Okay, this would be a good time to take cover." She slowly crouched down and hid   
  
behind a desk as Tenchi, Ayeka, and Kiyone speed past her, with worried expressions on their  
  
faces. "3..2.. 1!!" Washu screamed, then, a blinding beam of light erupted from the planet  
  
and it was gone in one fast explosion. Tenchi dared to come from his hiding spot, he peeked  
  
his head out and saw Washu, sitting on the floor, her eyes were swirls, and she was   
  
completly covered in soot. The two others followed and they all once again had the same  
  
shocked looks on their faces..  
  
*~*~*  
Ryoko was hungrily biting into a fresh apple that was spritzing juice on her face, making it  
  
very sticky. Ryo-oki sat quietly, ideling in the darkness of space. Ryoko said between   
  
chomping on the crisp apple, "Ryo-oki... what was.. that.. loud noise?" After she finished  
  
making a pig of herself she looked up and was face to face with a Polic Cruieser. Her apple  
  
core dropped to the ground and in a flash she sprinted to her seat and yelled, "Ryo-oki get  
  
us out of her, and hurry it up!" Ryoko wiped her face on her sleeve and her eyes darted   
  
around, wondering why the cruieser was not making any moves. Without a care she blasted  
  
away in a rush, she looked back and still the Police Ship did not budge. She smiled to her  
  
self and whispered, "Hey, they are scared of me aren't they! HAHAHA!" She rolled around  
  
triumphantly and cackled like a whitch.  
  
*~*~*  
Kiyone mummbled, "Hey Tenchi, that ship looked a lot like-" Tenchi nodded, and did not need  
  
her to say another word. They snapped out of it and Kiyone directed the Ship to follow  
  
the other Space Ship that seemed to have been hidden behind the planet they had just   
  
disposed of. Slowly they followed, but keeping out of site, Washu suggested to message  
  
the other ship, but Tenchi shook his head and kept his eyes on the other ship that   
  
resembled one he remembered well.. Ryo-oki.  
  
*~*~*  
Ryoko continued to laugh, she finaly stopped with a snort and rolled herself back up into  
  
her chair. She pressed a couple glowing buttons and up popped a screen, it was blank for  
  
a second and then a image faded in that made her gasp. The image was of Washu, Tenchi,   
  
Kiyone, and Ayeka all staring straight back at her, and no one spoke. Ryoko's face looked  
  
horribly pale and she immediatly shut off the screen and there was complete silence. She   
  
finaly spoke in a choking voice, "Ryo-oki.. They..-" she did not finish, because she was  
  
too in-furiated. She yelled in a challenging voice, "You think after all these years you can  
  
just come after me again! Well screw this! I'm out of here!!" She kicked her keypad and  
  
sent Ryo-oki flying away, away from Earth and away from Tenchi.. Later that night Ryoko  
  
lay in bed, wide awake. She was staring straight up into her sky roof that showed the  
  
beautiful stars of space. A tear made its way down her cheek and she whispered into the  
  
dark, "Does he really-" but she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
